His Toy
by panda-hiro
Summary: Asura always gets what he wants. Takes place a few years later, and Maka is of legal age, just in case.  AsuraxMaka, slight SoulxMaka at the end. Lemon. Crack pairing. Another unnecessary warning.


_**AN:** Yo Z, this is basically for you. I just hope it isn't too crappy, if so, let me apologize in advance. 8D_

_So well, this takes place a few years later, like I mentioned already. It's a re-match between Maka and Asura, and well, Soul was badly injured, so Maka isn't able to use him in this fight anymore._

_/excuse me for the lack of plot here. I'm an idiot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Her hair always fell softly across her pale face while in battle. The clash between the color of it and the calm green of her eyes was brilliant.<p>

_Mesmerizing._

A few years passed, she changed. Her round cheeks had softened, blessed with high cheekbones and a small but defined nose.

From rigorous training she had gained a lean frame, bordering on the definition of muscular.

Aside from that, she had become more womanly. Her breasts had filled out perfectly, like a fitting handful.

"You..."

Her voice was cold, distant. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were hazy, exhausted. Her hair covered her eyes, as well as her own blood covering her face.

_This fight wasn't over yet._

A devilish grin appeared on the demon god's face. "Yes?", he teased.

Maka gritted her teeth, glaring angrily at him."I didn't loose yet."

These eyes... hate radiated within them. A feeling that was rather rare for someone like her.

The Kishin smirked, pleased with what he saw. It wouldn't take long for the madness to devour her. She was already weakened. Hatred would just quicken the process.

_"Are you sure about that?"_

Before she could react, he pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Pinning her wrists in one hand, he buried the other in her silky hair. She gasped, her eyes widened in fear.

She stiffened as he pressed his lips to her ear. "Courage... how stupid. Insanity is so much more fun." he whispered, slowly licking the blood off her cheek.

She clenched her eyes shut. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream - she hadn't lost. _Not yet._

"Let me go!" she yelled, hitting him with all her force, making his wicked grin disappear.

He glared at her, his red eyes staring through her green ones.

"Don't even try to fight back, my beauty."

Another insane smile graced his face.

_"It's useless."_

His sudden touch dulled her senses, she couldn't think properly. His soul... insane. Cold. The madness pierced her mind, her body, her entire being.

She felt paralyzed completely, not even being able to move her hands.

"Stop... please..." she whimpered.

A helpless, soft whimper was everything that came out of her mouth right now. She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed that she couldn't do anything. _Ashamed that she was so weak._

Maka breathed heavily, fear and hatred slowly devouring her entirely. She didn't want to let him win. There was no way she would let him go further than this.

_But unfortunately, he was right. It was useless to fight back, indeed. This fight was already over._

It was just that our stubborn Maka denied to realize that.

The Kishin grinned, the back of his hand slowly stroking her cheek, almost in a soft kind of way.

But suddenly, her eyes widened in shock as he turned his hand around and slapped her across the face, making her whole body shiver.

"Your reactions are quite funny to watch." he chuckled as a grin made it's way onto his lips. "And... how would you react to... this...?"

His other hand made it's way up to her skirt, caressing her inner thighs gently.

"Such soft skin..."

The only thing she was able to do right now was breathing heavily in exhaustion, staring at the red clouds above her, hoping that he wouldn't go further.

_Please... stop..._

She was doing everything just to avoid his utterly insane eyes.

His grin widened, he enjoyed this. He loved how her already weakened state let him do whatever he wanted. And on top of that, she couldn't even fight back because she was paralyzed.

This was going to get amusing.

Her body was full of scratches, cuts, and bruises. Her face had specks of blood on it - and still, she was beautiful.

He grinned, pushing his lips against hers, distracting her from his hand that slipped under her skirt just a moment ago.

"Stop-... stop touching me..." she mumbled in between the kiss, regaining her senses slowly. Her soul was strong - he knew that.

Looks like she wouldn't give in as easily as he thought.

_Ah, what a stubborn girl she is._

"I promise you things will become very, very satisfying," he spoke against her cracked and bloody lips, a sadistic grin on his face.

Two of his fingers finally slipped under the edge of her panties, just his fingertips penetrating her wet heat.

"I said... stop..." she moaned, feeling completely disgusted with herself.

Every single touch made her shut her eyes, being ashamed of herself that she liked everything he did to her. _This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real._

"You don't really want me to, don't you?" he growled, his voice deep, his half-closed eyes glaring at her, making her shudder.

_Goddamn, she promised herself she wouldn't look into his eyes._

The surge of sharp pleasure cut off her thoughts, and her head tossed back. His slender fingers dragged across her slick sex, toying with her swollen clit.

No thoughts entered her mind. Her body shuddered constantly, vibrating with readiness, muscles tight with each flick of his fingertip.

To him, it was already a pleasure just simply watching her face. Watching the small grimaces that fraught her features every time he touched her.

Her mouth gaped in surprise as she felt two of his fingers swiftly entering her, pumping in and out in a steady rhythm.

She bit her lip, trying to suppress her moans. But as he fastened his movements, it was hard to withstand any longer.

She arched her back in pleasure, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. A loud cry escaped her throat, her hands now tangled in his raven-black hair.

He chuckled, slowly removing his fingers and making her shudder, her body clamping down hard on the emptiness he had previously filled.

"Stop... doing this..." she panted, but he knew she liked it. _Must have made her feel sick inside._

Finally, he pulls down her skirt. She hits him again, but not with as much force as last time.

She screamed, cursing him. He only smirked, his cheeks flushed from the several hits he had to swallow. His hands moved to her blouse, undoing the buttons with swift movements.

When all the buttons were undone, he took off her blouse, leaving the petite woman in front of him only in her a pair of panties and a matching bra.

"Not so strong anymore, eh?" he teased, pinching her cheek, leaving a red mark on her face.

She only responded with an angrily glare, blood running down from the corner of her mouth and dripping from her chin.

He grinned, his hand moving up to her hair, quickly grasping one of her blonde pigtails and tugging her in front of him.

Her face was merely inches apart from his, his intense gaze piercing her very soul.

"I won." he whispered with a triumphant smirk, fiercely crushing his lips against hers.

She gasped in surprise as he shoved his tongue into her mouth swiftly, exploring her mouth fully, loving her taste and almost eating off her face like a wild animal.

_Should she just give in already?_

Both leaned back after the need of air overcame them, their eyes still meeting with as much lust and hate as before.

"Sick bastard." she growled.

The demon god smirked at her sudden comment. "I get that often."

He still tugged on her pigtail, guiding her head where he wanted it to be. His lips caressed her neck, his teeth biting down on the soft skin, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Her face cringed in pain, and another soft, helpless whimper escaped her throat, as his hand tugged on her hair again almost violently.

"This is amusing, you know?" he chuckled, his mouth near her ear, his breath tingling her skin.

"And I promise that things will get _very_ amusing for _you_, too." he murmured, mouth softly sucking the skin below her ear.

His mouth moved, gliding down her neck... her chin... her lower lip.

**"Want me to show you?"**

The feeling that overcame her body in this moment was indescribable, her mouth gaping in shock as a heavy ache overcame her head.

She cried out on the top of her lungs, a black mist covering her body, devouring her entirely and slowly. It felt like thousands of insects crawling on top of her,

slowly eating and biting their way into her soul.

_His devilish chuckle was the only thing she heard before passing out completely._

**"I told you I won."**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes in shock, realizing that she was covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily.<p>

She sat up, rubbing her eyes in confusion. She looked around, and much to her surprise, she was in Shibusen's hospital room.

_Everything that just happened... was it... a dream?_

Her head still ached slightly, and there was an uncomfortable soreness on her neck. She moved her hand up to her neck...

_A... bite mark?_

She heard the door being opened, her gaze slowly wandering to the place the sound came from. Her eyes widened as she saw the person in front of her.

"Maka!"

Soul swiftly went to her bed, sitting on the side of it and grasping his meister's hand. His eyes were wide with shock and horror, his mouth almost not being able to speak.

"Maka, thank god you're alive!"

She didn't perceive anything. Her eyes were hazy with confusion and fatigue, her whole body exhausted to it's maximum.

_Soul... _

He hugged her, holding her close, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "I'm so thankful that you're alive..."

Finally, she returned his embrace, a small smile making it's way onto her lips. "Soul..."

S_eems like this was just a dream, after all?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Please excuse me while I go kill myself with a spoon. 8| Ah well I still hope you liked it, guys. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.  
><em>


End file.
